


stars in their eyes

by lovecatslovewamen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecatslovewamen/pseuds/lovecatslovewamen
Summary: romelle and allura talk in the aftermath of s7





	stars in their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663795 lovely fic!

Allura falls asleep, again, drained from healing whatever bone fractures had confined her to the hospital for the past few days. Her waking hours are exhausting, and her dreams do nothing to counter it.

 

It’s disorienting: the jarring lights, shrieking blasts, and being thrown in all directions at a continuous rate fifty times a dobosh. She feels like she’s in one of those Earth video games that Pidge showed her. Or more particularly, like she’s in her lion during any one of those fifty (50) times she’d been fighting for her life. Whatever the details, Allura wakes up just as tired as she was when she’d fallen asleep, though nowhere as tired as she’d been when she and her fellow paladins spent nearly 10 vargas floating aimlessly in space.

 

The room is dark. She hadn’t expected to be out that long, but now the hospital is quiet, save for a loud rumbling noise that’s likely some outdated Earthen machinery rattling off in the walls.

 

Then she looks down and sees Romelle snoring loudly on the side of her bed. Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule lie snugly in her folded arms, while Platt sleeps soundly on Allura’s lap.

 

“Romelle?” Allura winces and smacks a hand to her mouth. Whoops.

 

Romelle raises her head and blinks sleepily. Then her eyes fall on the princess, and her gaze sharpens immediately.

 

“Allura! You’re awake.”

 

“Sorry,” Allura says. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

 

“No matter!” Romelle straightens and stretches dynamically as the mice jump onto Allura’s lap. “I wasn’t asleep long.”

 

“Where’s Coran?” It’s irrational, but Allura feels a bit anxious about not knowing about his whereabouts.

 

“He’s spending the night with Lance’s family,” Romelle says. “He insisted on staying but I told him to go.” She smiled sheepishly. “I expected you to be out the rest of the night, but I wanted to keep you company.”

 

“Oh Romelle, you didn’t have to stay,” Allura replies, thinking, thank you. She hesitates. “But I’m glad you did. I deeply appreciate it.”

 

Romelle’s smile grows into a dazzling grin. “Of course, princess!”

 

They look at each other for a moment, and Allura realizes that she’s at a loss for words.

 

Romelle breaks the silence. “So I guess you won’t be going back to sleep then?”

 

Allura looks down guiltily. “I’m sorry Romelle, I-”

 

“No, don’t apologize!” Romelle blurts, her eyes flaring up. She inches closer towards Allura's face, her eyebrows knit in concern. “I’m just worried about you.”

 

Oh. Well. Romelle is learning awfully close to Allura, her soft violet eyes gazing intently into her own. Her face- a blend of kindness, sincerity, and resolve- was very… alluring, and Allura felt the need to close the few feet between them.

 

Instead, she offers a small smile. “Thank you, Romelle.”

 

Romelle’s eyes flicker across Allura’s face. “Rough dreams?” she asks.

 

You could say that. “I just feel… exhausted,” Allura says. “The paladins of Voltron have been through a lot. Earth has been through a lot. The galaxy has been through a lot. By extension, I guess that means that I’ve been through a lot, too.”

 

Romelle listens intently and touches Allura’s shoulder. “Of course. You deserve to rest.”

 

Allura leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes. “But I can’t,” she says. “Right now, I’m the only one who can pilot the blue lion, and I take that honor to heart. I’ve been blessed with what I need to take down the Galra and restore the galaxy to a peaceful state. I just…” She opens her eyes and glances at Romelle. “I just feel selfish wanting to rest when the universe still needs me.”

 

Romelle frowns and leans in closer. Her face hovers about a foot away, set into one of heartfelt concern. Despite Allura’s weariness, it’s nice, feeling Romelle’s quiet breath, and the girl herself, smelling faintly of juniberries.

 

“Allura, you’re not selfish,” she insists. “You’ve done so much for the universe, and you deserve every happiness. We’d be nowhere without you.”

 

Allura smiles gratefully. Then she sighs and looks up at the faintly glimmering ceiling. “Once we take down the rest of the Galra, I cannot wait to see what’s left of Altea.” Now that Lotor is gone, too.

 

Romelle places her hand of Allura’s and looks at her earnestly. “I’d be honored to show you around.”

 

Allura turns her hands over so their palms are touching, relaxing into Romelle’s soft grip. “I’d be honored to have your company.”

 

Romelle smiles down at the mice, her face glowing slightly pink. She looked quite lovely under the hospital’s gentle lighting, or under anything, really. It was a shame that Allura hadn’t been able to talk to her like this sooner, with all the madness that happened after the fight with Lotor.

 

“Well, I’m immensely grateful that Keith and his mother found me, or I may have been trapped there for another few thousand Deca-Phoebs!”

 

Allura squeezes Romelle’s hand. “I’m sure would’ve found a way out, yourself,” she says earnestly. Romelle is noble, undaunted, and strong. She would’ve saved herself, and her people, too.

 

Romelle gives a soft laugh. “Perhaps you’re right,” she replies, looking at their entwined fingers. “If nothing else, I’d still have the luck to meet you.”

 

Allura feels her face warm considerably. Oh. Well. What’s there to say to that?

 

So she says nothing. Instead, daringly, she leans forwards and gently pecks Romelle on the cheek. Judging by Romelle’s delighted gasp, she’d done right. “You’re too sweet,” Allura says, resting her head on Romelle’s shoulder.

 

Romelle’s smile could blind a sun. Her eyes sparkle as she wraps a hand around Allura’s waist and gently kisses Allura’s hair. “Hopefully nothing you can’t handle,” she says, and Allura laughs.

 

They spend the rest of the night breathing into each other's arms and sleep calmly into the sunrise.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction I've posted in my life. thanks for reading :3c!!


End file.
